Howl
by SheellbyT
Summary: He closed his eyes. "The wolves. Father and them are fighting and it is getting to the point where too much blood has been shed. Elijah, Rebekah and I are leaving in the morning. Please," he whispered "come with us." Klaus/OC
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: First time writing a Vampire Diaries fanfiction. This is lightly spelled checked as it is 1 in the morning. I have no beta so please, feel free to point out any errors. Will mean the world.**

**This is a Klaus/OC fanficton. I am madly in love with him and I think Season 3 is the best season yet! I mean c'mon. Elijah, Klaus and Kol are easy on the eyes ;) **

**Please review. Let me know if I should keep going. **

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own anything. If I did, the show would just be one big male shirtless show ;) Rights goes to those who own it. xoxo**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>"You have to catch me!" I sang and picked up my dress and ran between the trees. Laughing lightly, I stopped and pressed my back against a tree, my hand covering my mouth to control my breathing.

"Paulina!" he laughed as I heard him stumble through the forest. "This game is childish, is it not?" he stepped on a stick which let out loud crack and I bit harder down on my lip trying not to erupt into giggles. "Come now, Paulina! Your father must be worried about your well being."

Slowly peering out from behind my tree, I saw his back facing back up the hill, waiting for a reply. Holding my breath, I tried to make a quite dash towards the lake. "Father does not care about me, I have told you before." Glancing over my shoulder, I saw his blue eyes on me and a smirk crawling onto his face before he broke off into a run. Letting out a small yell, I pulled at my dress and gripped it in my hands and ran faster towards the river.

My feet dipped into the water before his arms wrapped around my waist. He laughed and swung me around. "Not fair!" I laughed. "You ran before you were allowed." he placed me back onto my feet and grinned down at me.

"Do not be like that." he stretched his back. "I am just the fastest person that you have ever met."

I pointed a finger at him. "Watch what you say Niklaus, someone will come along one day and beat you at your own game.

He grabbed my finger and pushed it down to my side. "You talk big, Paulina. Are you trying to say that you will be faster then me someday?" Crossing my arms, I nodded. Niklaus laughed and shook his head. "When that day comes, I would like to be the first one to see."

"You shall when I am running in front of you." and I gave him a smug smile.

"Paulina!" a voice shouted. Niklaus and I both turned our head towards the voice. My sister was stumbling down the hill carrying a basket full of clothes. Niklaus' eyes widened before he ran over to take the basket from her. "Thank you Niklaus." she smiled.

"You are very welcomed Tatia." his smile reached his eyes as he followed in awe behind my sister.

Tatia stood in front of me, hands on her hips. "Father told you to take the clothes to wash, yet you left them at the house." she narrowed her eyes. "Why must you always get him mad?"

I bowed my head, "I am sorry, sister. I forgot them by mistake, please believe me."

She sighed before dropping her hands to her side. "I do. I am just looking out for you Paulina. Understand that. Now make sure you wash them and bring them back." Tatia turned and began towards the hill. Stopping, she shot back "No playing around either." and she left leaving Niklaus and I standing there.

"She is very beautiful." Nik spoke, placing the basket on a rock by the river.

I scoffed. "Oh please," I picked up one of father's shirts and began to soak in it the water. "She thinks because mother died she needs to take over the role."

Nik sat down beside the rock. "She is just looking out for you and your brothers, Paulina. Why are you so hard on her."

"She treats me like I am a child, Nik."

"You are."

I paused and glared at him. "I am a year younger then her Niklaus, that is four years younger then you. If you are going to be rude, leave." and I continued.

Niklaus sighed and leaned back on his elbows. "Alright Paulina, I will not bring it up again."

"Thank you."

I kept washing and he hummed a small tune as the birds around us sang along. Once I was finished, I placed everything back in the basket and stood up, rubbing my hands on my dress.

"You are going to get it dirty." he spoke lazily and stood, picking up the basket.

I raised an eyebrow. "Then I will just wash it. Come, it's getting late. Surely, your mother is worried about you."

He snorted. "Do not make me laugh, Lina." and we began the hike back up the hill.

xx

"There you two are!" Henrick yelled as he ran towards us, a grin painted on his face. "I must ask you both something."

Klaus wrapped an arm around his shoulder, turning him around, as we walked towards my house. "And what would that be, my dear brother?"

"I want to ask you," he made eye contact with me, "both of you, if you would come with me tonight."

Niklaus furrowed his brow. "What is-"

I froze. "Henrick, you know what tonight is." I spoke in a sharp tone. "We are not allowed out on a full moon, you know better."

He looked down at his feet, shame plastered on his face. "I know Paulina, but I just wanted to see the wolves transform."

Niklaus starred at him for a moment before looking at me. "No Nik, we are not risking it." he raised an eyebrow at me. "Do not give me that look Niklaus, I will go straight to Mikael." I turned my gaze away, yet he continued to stare at me. Sighing, I grabbed the basket from his hand. "Alright, but if we caught it is on your hands." I looked at Henrick. "Both of you." and I stomped towards my house where my father waited.

"What took you so long?" he asked as soon as I pushed the door open.

"I am sorry father." I kept my head down and placed the clothes on the side of the room. Peaking my head into Noel's room, I saw him sitting on the ground, eyes shut. "Noel!" I nudge him with my foot. He sat up in a startled. "The clothing is by the door, please go and hang it outside. I have to start cooking." Noel and pushed himself up and dragged his feet out of the room.

I went back into the open room where Tatia stood, cutting vegetables. "Paulina, please start the fish then begin the fire."

"Can the boys do it?"

Tatia stopped cutting and blinked at me. "But I asked you." she said blankly.

Clenching my teeth I nodded.

xx

"If we are caught, Mikael and my father will kill us." I mumbled as Niklaus pulled me up into the tree.

He shook his head. "You should of stayed home." and Henrick nodded beside him.

"And let the two of you do something stupid," I crossed my ankles and held onto the branch I was sitting on. "Unlikely."

Henrick shushed us. "Do you hear them." and we listed.

At first, it was one howl. The first one sounded far away. Everyone that was locked in their homes never got to hear the howls. All they heard was the fighting that would follow later on during the night.

Slowly, but surely, multiple howls could be heard throughout the village. Our eyes searched the dark night trying to catch a glimpse of these animals. But the only light that we had was the full moon which sat in the sky above us.

"Look." Henrick whispered.

I looked down on the night floor and saw nothing. "I can't-"

"Look." Niklaus repeated and grabbed my chin lightly and turned my view to the bottom of the tree trunk. My lips parted in amazement.

A white wolf stood at the base of the tree starring up at us. Even in the darkness, I could see their yellow eyes, looking at us.

"It's beautiful." I said in awe.

The wolf backed away from the tree and stood off to the side, yet their eyes never let us. Then, it charged at the tree, it's nails digging at the bark as it fell onto it's back and growled.

The clouds passed over the moon, cutting off our light. I gasped and looked for the wolf. I heard a louder growl and the thumps of paws hitting the ground and nails scratching the tree. Only this time it sounded like it was getting closer. "What is it trying to do?" I asked.

"It is trying to get up the tree." Niklaus responded. "We have to get higher up." and then all of a sudden he was gone from beside me. "Paulina, grab my hand." he said from above.

I held one hand in front of me. "Nik, I can't find it." I waved my hand above me.

The wolf howled and charged back at the tree. "Paulina!" Niklaus shouted. My hand made contact with his and he pulled me up, setting me on the branch. "Henrick, come on."

"I should run for help, Nik." he whispered.

My eyes searched for him. "No Henrick, you will just get yourself killed!" I reached out and touched Niklaus, "Stop him."

Nik grabbed my hand and dropped it from his arm. "He is right. Henrick, Paulina and I will get the wolf's attention, then I need you to run and get Mikael. Paulina, stay up here and talk loudly. The wolf will hear your voice and want you. I will throw sticks at it so it will ignore Henrick."

"A stick will not stop a wolf, Niklaus!" I shouted. The wolf howled and clawed faster at the tree. "Do not be so stupid."

"Watch your tongue." He hissed at me. "Henrick, go." I heard Niklaus drop down to the next branch where he began to toss stuff down. "Paulina!"

"Henrick," I said loudly. "Please be careful. We need you to run as fast as you can. Once you get to Mikael, tell him where we are. We will not leave this tree. See if he can save us. Are you near the bottom of the trunk? Do not answer that." I blinked back tears.

The wolf hissed at something Niklaus threw at it. "Paulina, keep talking."

"I am so scared Henrick, we should not have done this. But it is not your fault, it was just a mistake. Please Henrick, be safe. Be-" I paused. There was no more paws stomping around on the ground and no growls. "Henrick?" I whispered.

That is when the screaming began. Howls erupted around us. Not just the one below. Multiple. "The wolves!" Niklaus shouted. "They made it down the mountain." The mountain where they went once a month to turn, to try to keep us safe. "Henrick, climb back up!" He yelled "Henrick!"

Henrick's screaming stopped. "Nik." I whispered. We both tried to ignore the howls of the night as the wolves ran back up the mountain where there was more food. I slowly lowered myself to the next branch.

"Paulina." He whispered. "Do not go down."

"I have to Nik." I cried. "He might be alive."

He grabbed my wrist. "You are not going down there. They might be there. I am not going to loose you too." and he held onto me as we waited to the sun to appear.

xx

"Father!" Niklaus roared as he ran back towards the village with me behind him and Henrick in his arms.

Rebekah appeared outside in panic, eyes resting on Henrick. Her mouth parted as she ran over. "Henrick!"

"Father!" Nik yelled louder, falling to his knees and resting Henrick on the ground. I stood behind him glimpsing around as all the families ran out of their homes.

I glanced up and saw Esther standing there in shock, slowly she made her way towards her son before shrinking to the ground. "No, no, what happened?" she shot a look at Nik, then her eyes met mine.

"The wolves." I whispered. Tears streaming my face.

Niklaus pulled his knees up to his chin. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

Esther touched Henrick's bloody face before grabbing onto Ayanna. "We must save him, please, there must be way!"

Ayanna laid a hand on his cheek and closed her eyes. "The spirits will not give us a way Esther." she opened them and looked her. "Your boy is gone."

xx

Niklaus sat on the rock by the river starring straight ahead. I laid a hand on his shoulder and he leaned into it. "Nik." I whispered.

"Please." he sighed. "Just do not speak." and he moved over on the rock, making room for me.

Nodding, I placed myself beside him and we both stared out at the moving river. Glancing at him, I could see his eyes were red and tears streaked his cheeks. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders, pulling him into me, resting my head on his.

And that is how Mikael found us many hours later. "Niklaus." his voice was sharp. We both stood and faced the man. He sneered at his son. "You are needed at home, not be sulking in your own tears."

Nik clenched his teeth before brushing past his father, leaving us alone.

"It was not his fault." I said after a moment.

Mikael narrowed his eyes. "If it was not his, are you saying it is yours?" Holding my chin up, I nodded. He gave a bitter laugh before moving towards me. "You would take the blame for _him._"

"I would do anything for you family." I starred at him. "You know that."

"That I do." He nodded and circled me. "Elijah is to marry you sister, as you were told, am I correct?"

"You are, sir."

He hummed and stood in front of me. "Yet, it seems that my _son_ Niklaus is in love with her, just as much as Elijah." I said nothing. "Does that not bother you, girl?"

"No," I whispered. "You have no control over who you love, Mikael."

"Esther and I talked about this, you know." He tilted his head slightly. "She says Niklaus should be paired with you, what do you think?"

Glancing down, I controlled my voice. "Does it matter what I think, sir."

Mikael laughed. "No, but I would like to hear it."

"I believe none of your sons should marry Tatia." My voice was harsh. Mikael raised an eyebrow at me. "Did you not hear about it, Mikael? She already had a child to another! That is not right."

He sighed and brushed my hair back. "I now girl, but no one seems to understand that but you and I. Come, I shall bring you back to your home."

xx

Something was different. I felt that when I picked up Tatia's dress by the river. It seemed like everything stopped. Dropping the dress to my feet, I turned and dashed up the hill. Panic taking control.

"Father!" I yelled into the house. No voices replied. "Tatia!" I screamed, searching for her. Running past Noel's room, I froze. Tatia laid in the middle of the room, covered in her own blood. "No, no, no, no." I repeated and ran towards her and fell to the floor. "Tatia!" I cried and lifted her head. She was cold. I cradled her head as my tears dripped onto her cold, dead body.

I stayed like that for many moments before I sat her had down back on the floor and grabbed one of Noel's covers that he shared with the others and laid it over her. Standing up, I walk out of the room, trying to control myself.

Wiping the tears, I stumbled outside towards Niklaus'. I banged on the door. "Nik! Please, someone." I sobbed and rested my forehead against the wooden door. "Please, let me in." The door opened slowly and Esther stood there, starring at me. "Oh Esther!" I cried and fell into her arms. She rubbed my hair and pulled me inside. "It is Tatia! Some has killed her Esther!" she nodded and sat me down on a chair. "It was horrible. I do not know where my family is."

She gave me a sad look before leaving the room. Mikael appeared in the doorway and his eyes were trained on my. "Paulina." he whispered.

"Mikael," my eyes drew down. "Your stomach! You are bleeding." I stood up and raced to him. Blood soaked his white shirt. "Are you hurt?" he shook his head and my eyes widened. "The boys? Rebekah?"

"No," he whispered. "No Paulina. Everyone is fine."

I shook my head. "No, someone killed Tatia, Mikael."

He nodded. "I know."

I froze. "What?"

"She was breaking our family apart, Paulina! Elijah and Niklaus were fighting over her!" he laughed darkly. "No doubt Kol and Finn were too. If it is not the wolves killing my sons, they will kill each other. I will not let this family fall apart, Paulina!"

I shrunk away from him. "But you did not have to kill her Mikael." I whispered. "She was my sister."

"She had to die to save our family." I puzzled look crossed my face. "Her blood, made them," he slapped his own chest. "made me immortal, Paulina. We can not die, we will be a family forever. That is why she died. She died to save others."

"That is not normal." I shook my head and backed towards the door. "That is not real, Mikael, you are scaring me. Where is Niklaus."

"You can not see him. He is not safe to be around you at the moment. But do not worry, everything will be fine soon, Paulina."

"My sister is dead," I shook my head. "Nothing will be fine." I grabbed the door and ran out.

xx

"Paulina." I turned and saw Niklaus standing outside days later. He starred at me.

"You're alive." I whispered. He gave a small smile. "Tatia is dead. You mother and father killed her."

"And they will pay, I promise. Please, come outside." I shook my head and he sighed and starred up at the night sky. "'Lina."

I took a glance over his body. It was perfect. "What are you Niklaus?"

"I am a creature of the night."

"A wolf?"

He smiled slightly. "You could say that."

"But that is-"

"Impossible. I know. Please," He gestured me with his finger. "come outside, I have missed you."

I furrowed my brow. "Are you not able to enter, Niklaus." He said nothing. "So as long as I am in here, you can not touch me." He narrowed his blue as at me. "So I am safe in here?"

Niklaus growled and rolled his eyes. "You are safe with me too, Paulina. Do you not trust me?"

"I do not know who to trust anymore, Niklaus. You must understand that." sighing, I stepped out past the door and stood in front of him. "What do you want?"

He wrapped his arms around my small frame and buried his face in the crook of my neck. "My family and I will be leaving soon. Will you come with us?"

I wrapped my arms around his neck. "I can not, Nik. Who will take care of Noel and the others? They are my family."

He pulled back and starred at me, his forehead resting against mine. "I am your family. Elijah and Rebekah are your family. We want you to come with us. You will be happy."

I shook my head. "I just can't, Niklaus." I sighed, letting a tear roll down my face. "Why must you leave?"

He closed his eyes. "The wolves. Father and them are fighting and it is getting to the point where too much blood and be shed. He killed mother. Elijah, Rebekah and I are leaving in the morning. Please come with us."

"I am sorry Niklaus." I leaned up and pressed my lips on his cheek. "I have to raise my family." and I turned back to my home, where I have taken over Tatia's job.

"No." he whispered and grabbed me by the waist.

I yelped as he pinned me against the house. "Niklaus, what are you-" he brought his wrist up to his face and that's when I screamed. His eyes turned red and veins appeared under them, four sets of sharp fangs appeared as he sank them into his wrist, and pressed it against my mouth. I clawed his arm as his blood flowed down my throat burning it along the way. After a moment, he dropped his wrist and starred at me. "Niklaus!" I cried and brought my hand to my lips and felt them warm with blood.

Niklaus leaned down and kissed my head as his hands wrapped around my neck. "I am sorry, Paulina." and with a swift moment I had died.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Very short chapter. I was going to place this in chapter one, but felt the need to have them in two different chapters.**

**The first two chapters are fillers. The rest of the story is actually going to take place during the seasons. I have two chapters written. One chapter is from the first episode from the first season and the second chapter takes place during season two. I'm not 100% sure where I want to start off with. What do you guys think?**

**THANKS you TinyDancer365, musicluver246 and MASK for reviewing. It means a lot. And thanks to everyone who clicked favorite and alerted all that hoopla. **

**Anyways, here is chapter two. Enjoy. And again, I'm sorry it's short. **

**Disclaimer: own nothing. Wah.**

Xx.

_All around me are familiar faces...worn out places, worn out faces._

I blinked. Then, clenched my eyes together in pain. My throat burned and my head felt as if someone had slammed it against a wall.

"Paulina."

I gasped and opened my eyes. "Ayanna," I breathed glancing around the room. "What-"

With her mouth pressed into a thin line she helped me sit up. "Here," she said and passed me a cup. "Drink, it will help." I starred at the cup before she wrapped my fingers around it. "Paulina, trust me."

"Where is he?" I whispered.

"Drink," she stood up. "And I will take you to him."

Keeping my eyes on her, I brought the cup to my mouth and froze. The smell. It smelled almost sweet. Nauseating sweet. The red liquid swished back and forth with every move I made. It was a nice color of red. Deep. Dark. "Ayanna," I whispered keeping my gaze on the liquid. "What is this?"

"Drink."

Separating my lips, I allowed the liquid to pass through my lips, sliding down my throat. It was the most amazing thing I have ever tasted. I smiled with delight but froze as a sharp pain shot through my teeth.

I dropped the cup onto my lap, spilling it everywhere as my hands reached up to my mouth. Feeling my teeth, I pricked myself on something sharp. "What?" I whimpered. Pulling my hand back from my sharp tooth, I looked at it. I pricked myself? My eyes burned as I felt blood pulsing under my eyes as my finger gazed over the veins bulging out. I cried out and dropped my hands from my face and glared at Ayanna. "What did you do?"

Her head bowed in shame as she held the door open. "Come, he would like to see you now."

Xx

"You are upset with me, are you not?" Niklaus asked as he stood facing out the window. "I understand, but you must know why I did it." I stood with my back pressed against the wall on the other side of the room. "Mother is dead. Mikeal killed her." he looked over his shoulder at me. "Do you have nothing to say? That is unusual." he thought to himself stepping away from the window. "You never had a problem before speaking what was on your mind." he smiled. I swallowed and avoided his glance. Niklaus sighed and stood in front of me. "Everyone left. It is just Rebekah, Elijah and I -" he put his hand on my chin and forced me to look at him. "Will you come with us?"

"No."

He clenched his jaw and slowly dropped his hand. "I see."

"Why Niklaus?" I murmured. "Why did you do this to me?"

He furrowed his brows as if I asked him something to simple. "You are apart of my family, I wanted you to be with us. Forever."

"Forever is a long time, Niklaus." I rolled my eyes. "I am sure I would get tired of you after a few weeks."

He grinned. "That's my girl."

As fast as the grin appeared on my face, it dropped. "I had no say in this Nik. That was not fair." he opened his mouth but I held up a hand stopping him. "That is something I just can not forgive easily."

"But you will?" the corner of his mouth twitched. I froze. "You can not stay mad at me forever, Paulina." he brushed my hair back. "So we might as well skip over it and just get on with the rest of our lives."

"I already said no, Nik." I stepped out of his grasp and paced. "You took my life away from me. You killed me."

He shook his head. "No." he closed his eyes sighing. "I saved you."

"By making me a monster?" I glared. "That is not saving, Niklaus. That is cursing someone." I placed my hand on my necklace that Ayanna gave me and sat on the chair. "I wanted to have a family."

Niklaus rushed over to me and bent down, his blond hair falling in his face. "But you do have a family." he smiled. "I am your family."

"My family is dead. As am I." I narrowed my eyes. "Because of_ you._"

He slowly stood up, glaring. "If that is how you feel, leave." I stood. "Once you leave, you are never allowed to come back. Do you understand me?" I looked at him. "You will be alone, forever."

I fought the tears and placed my hand on his cheek. "Your day will come Nik, when you will be the one alone and you will have no one else to blame but yourself." and without a second glance, I turned and walked out.

Xx

**There. I should have the third chapter out this week.**

**AGAIN: Should we start from season one, or season two?**

**Please review xox.**

**-Shelby**


	3. Chapter 3

**April 1492**

**Bulgaria**

"You have to help me!"

"Tell me, Katerina." I opened the door wider. "Why does your heart not beat?"

Katerina narrowed her eyes and pushed passed me. "I had to take matters into my own hands. Klaus would have killed me."

I closed the door and leaned against it. "But I made sure the Elijah would receive the elixir."

"Klaus did not care about some elixir, Paulina. He wanted me dead and he would not stop until all the blood was drained out of my body. Elijah would have let him." she began pacing. "He killed my family."

I froze. "What about your child?"

Katerina's eyes began to water. "I did not have time to search for her, but from what I know – Klaus and Elijah do not know of her."

"And we must keep it that way. You have to leave Bulgaria, Katerina. It is not safe anymore." I walked over to the girl and placed a hand on her shoulder.

Katerina backed out of my touch. "This is all your fault." her voice began to raise. "After I was banished you were the one who brought me to England. You introduced me to Trevor. You gave me to _them._"

"I thought they would not harm you Katerina."

"Why?" she cried. "Because I look like your dead sister?"

In a flash she was pressed against the wall with my hand around her throat. "I took pity on the girl that resembled my sister, yes – but as much as you look like her, Katerina, you are not her." Katerina's nails clawed at my skin yet my grip grew tighter. "From the first day that we met, I made it very clear for you not to mention her."

"I-I'm sorry, P-Paulina."

I released my grip and Katerina fell to the ground. "Come, Katerina." I walked over to the door and opened it wide, allowing the moonlight to shine in. "Wherever you are, Klaus will be nearby."

Slowly, Katerina stood. "You are still going to help me?" she questioned and stepped towards me. "How do I know that you will not hand me over to Klaus?"

"The last person I want to see is Klaus. I wish to put as much distance between him and I as possible. You are welcome to join." and I stepped outside.

* * *

><p><strong>August 1864<strong>

**Mystic Falls**

"And you are welcomed to stay as long as you need." Giuseppe Salvatore smiled. "I am sure Katherine would love to have her sister around."

"Where would my darling sister be now, Mr. Salvatore?" I asked.

He held his arm out and I wrapped it around his as we began to walk behind his home. "I do believe she is in the garden with my son, Stefan." he patted my hand.

"Do I hear wedding bells in your voice, Giuseppe?" I teased.

He barked out in laughter and shook his head. "I suppose it is for us to discuss. After what happened to your parents. Tragic." he sighed. "You should of came with your sister after the fire."

I nodded. "I know. Thank you for taking Katherine in. From her letters she sounds very happy."

We approached the backyard and my eye caught Kathrine being chased by two men. Her hair bounced up and down as she avoided their attempts to grab her. Katherine grinned as she ran over to a tree. "I won!"

"That's not how you play, Miss. Katherine."

Giuseppe sighed. "Those are my two boys. Damon," he said pointing to the man closest to Katherine. "and my youngest son, Stefan."

Katherine looked over Damon's shoulder and her eyes widen. "Paulina." she broke into a run towards me.

I let go of Giuseppe and wrapped my arms around her neck. "Hello Katherine."

Katherine tightened her arms around me. "I have missed you." she whispered.

"Paulina wrote to me asking to visit her sister. I made sure she got here as soon as possible." Giuseppe spoke proudly, as if me visiting Mystic Falls was his idea. "She is welcomed here as long as she wants. Boys!" he shouted. "Come meet our new guest." Damon gave Stefan a puzzled look as they both walked over. "Boys, this is Paulina Pierce, Katherine's older sister."

Damon eyed me carefully. "Katherine did not mention she had a sister."

"Because I wanted to keep her all to myself." Katherine said and wrapped an arm through mine. "Now if you will excuse us gentlemen, I wish to show my sister the gardens."

"Now," Katherine stated once we were away from the Salvatore men. "what do I owe the pleasure, _sister?_"

I laughed. "Well, I just could not have my baby sister all alone after our parents died so tragic in that great fire!" we sat down on a bench and I faced her. "Really, Katherine, that is the best story that you could come up with?"

Katherine shrugged. "They believed it. After all, I'm just a poor innocent orphaned girl."

I rolled my eyes. "Yes, you innocent thing. I come baring gifts." and I reached into a pocket on my dress. "Here."

Katherine took the silk and unwrapped it. "The moonstone?" she shot me a look. "Why are you giving me the moonstone? I do not want it." and she held it out.

I closed her fingers around it. "Kol has been following me lately."

"Kol?" Katherine questioned, her eyebrows knitted together. "Elijah's younger brother?" I nodded. "Why? Is he trying to bring you to Klaus?"

I sat back on the bench and took a deep breath. "No, he's claims that he misses me, but I know that the rest of his family are annoyed with him. I do not want him to snoop around my things and stumble upon it. It is better if you kept it."

"And how long will you be staying?" she asked.

I stood and placed my hands behind my back. "I am not sure. I have not chosen which Salvatore brother I wish to marry."

Katherine froze. "What?"

I turned on my heel. "Perhaps Damon, he does have such nice eyes." I teased. "Maybe shy Stefan. Hmm." Katherine used her vampire speed to slam my back into the tree. "Be careful _sister,_ your vampire side is showing." Katherine lowered me to the ground and took a step back. I sighed and shook my head. "Must you play with them both, Katerina?"

A smirk slowly crawled onto her face. "You know me better than anyone, Paulina. I always get what I want."

"And you never stop to think what might happen to others."

Katherine's smirk turned into a smile. "I care what happens to you Paulina, as hard as it may seem. And I think you should stay here instead of returning back to Kol."

"Then Kol would come looking for me and would be amazed to find you are with me." I rolled my eyes. "I am many things, Katherine, but stupid is not one of them."

Katherine laughed and wrapped her arm around mine. "Come _sister._ Since you will be here for a few days, I must show you around town and perhaps Mr. Salvatore will let us have a ball in your honour."

* * *

><p><strong>June 1922<strong>

**Chicago**

"Well would you look at this." I silently groaned and brought my glass to my lips, swallowing the alcohol straight. "Now darling, I thought I would of gotten a better greeting."

"Listen, I don't need no-" I turned in my chair and my eyes widened. "asshole bothering me!" I said with a grin. "Stefan Salvatore!" I placed my glass down on the counter and jumped up to hug him. "Gosh it's been-"

"Fifty-eight years Paulina." he pulled back. "I see you aged nicely."

I grinned. "And you haven't changed one bit. What are you doing in Chicago, Stefan?"

"What can I say baby?" he held his hands out motioning around the room. "I came to make it big."

I laughed and pulled his hands down to his sides. "Starting off at Gloria's is a smart idea. Maybe she could teach you a few tricks."

Stefan grinned and placed his hands in his pockets. "What are _you_ doing in Chicago, Miss. Pierce? Surely it's not to drink until dawn with the rest of us?"

"I'm looking for a friend."

"And I'm looking for a drinking partner." he smirked. "I'm glad we finally found each other."

I placed a hand on his chest. "Oh honey. I like my men with a little bit of humanity."

Stefan laughed and placed his hand on top of mine. "What gave it away that I _flipped the switch_?"

"Well," I pulled my hand from his grasp slowly. "The first time I met you in 1864, you wouldn't even look at me."

Stefan leaned closer. "I was taken away by your beauty."

"Bullshit."

Stefan erupted into laughter. "You got me there sweetheart. Now, if you don't mind I have a lovely lady waiting for me." and he turned around and began walking into the crowd.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**You guys. In March, it would have been TWO years since I updated and I can't express how bad I feel. And I totally hope that there are some readers still out there. This is a filler chapter. I'm currently working on the next which should be updated so. **

**One of the main reasons that I haven't updated, is because I stumbled across a fan fiction where someone plagiarized the my first chapter of 'Howl' and I was too upset to write. I left comments on the story asking the author to re-write it, yet nothing was done and I just felt so disgusted and hurt that I didn't even want to look at this.**

**But I'm back and ready to kick ass. It was hard trying to get back into the swing of things and try to find Paulina's character again. But I think I got pretty close to her. Since the last time we saw her almost 500 years had past and she's bound to evolve as a Vampire. **

**Please make sure to review! They really do help and I read all of them before I write to inspire me. Make sure you favourite and follow so you know when the next chapter is posted.**

**Love**

**SheellbyT **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Still don't own anything. Sadly. I still cry thinking about it. Rights belong to rightful owners. Yada yada yada**

* * *

><p><strong>July 1922<strong>

**Chicago**

"Do me a favour, dance with me."

I placed my glass onto the bar and turned around to Stefan's grinning face. "Why Mr. Salvator? What happened to your special lady?" I held my hand out and Stefan guided me onto the dance floor.

Wrapping his arm around my waist he pulled me into him. "She's playing hard to get right now. Thought a beautiful woman, such as yourself, might cause her to get jealous."

I laughed and placed my arms around his neck. "Lost your charm Stefan?"

He shrugged. "May have lost my charm sweetheart, but I'm still good in the sack. Just ask any dame."

"I'm afraid you killed every woman that dares go near you. Speaking of which." I glanced around the full club, "Where is the lady that caught Stefan Salvator's eye?"

"She's a vampire." he whispered teasingly in my ear. "In the back, blonde and a killer body."

Stefan spun me around so I was able to look over his shoulder. "She does have to get the Paulina Pierce approval." I noted and scanned the area.

"Here." Stefan held my chin and pointed me in a direction.

"I don't know who you are -" I froze. "Rebekah?" On cue, her eyes scanned the crowd. Quickly spinning myself around, I looked up at a grinning Stefan.

"Perfect, she's watching."

I dropped my hands from his neck. "I..I can't be here." Stefan shot me a look. "I'm sorry." and I moved to go past him.

"Hey, Paulina." he grabbed my arm. "Everything okay?" concern written on his face.

"I.." glancing over my shoulder, I saw Rebekah's eyes trained on mine. "I have to go."

"I'll come with you." Stefan suggested. "This place is getting boring anyways. We'll go to a different club."

I tugged at my arm. "Stefan, please." Rebekah began to approach us. "I have to go before-" I turned to run.

"Before what?" Rebekah asked, standing in front of me. "Hello Paulina."

Stefan slowly loosened his grip on my arm and looked between Rebekah and I. "How do you two know each other?"

Rebekah gave him a tight lip smile. "We're basically family. Right 'Lina?" I clenched my teeth and nodded. "Now, if you don't mind Mr. Salvator, we have some catching up to do."

"Okay." Stefan nodded. "Find me after before you decide to run off for another 58 years, Paulina."

"Let's go get some air. It's getting stuffy inside."

I followed Rebekah outside where she took a deep breath of the Chicago nighttime air. I stood behind her and sighed. "What Rebekah? What did you want to talk to me about?" I crossed my arms across my chest and starred at her back. "Come on, Bekah." I whispered. "I don't have all day."

Rebekah slowly turned around and I was met with her hurt face. Tears rolled down her flesh cheeks as she narrowed her eyes. "I haven't seen you in nine hundred years, Paulina. Not once did you decide to look for me. Yet, you saw Kol every fifty years. But you never did come for me."

"I couldn't." my voice broke. "You were always with _him._"

"He would of welcomed you with open arms, Paulina!" she shouted. "You know that!" I glanced away. "But that wouldn't be enough for you." Rebekah rubbed her cheeks with the back of her hand. "You love the man who could never love. He broke your heart."

I rolled my eyes. "That was almost a thousands years ago, Rebekah. I'm over it. I'm over him."

Rebekah rushed forward and grabbed my hands. "Then come home."

My eyes scanned over her face. Rebekah stood in front of me, broken and hurt. I gently pulled my hands from her grip and placed them on her cheeks. "What has he done to you, Rebekah?" Her bottom lip began to tremble before she placed her head on my shoulder. "Bekah?" I asked moments later. "Where is Kol?" Rebekah stood up and wiped her face and avoided eye contact. "Klaus?"

"If you ask, I'm sure he'll remove the dagger!"

I starred at her. "I don't want to see him, Rebekah. I'll leave in the morning."

"What?"

"I came looking for Kol. He hasn't written back in almost twelve years. The last letter I received said he was going to visit you in Chicago." I shrugged my shoulders. "I got my answer. Now, if you'll excuse me. I have to go find Stefan." and I walked back into the club with Rebekah on my trail.

The club was still in full swing when we went back in. Gloria gave us a small smile from the stage where couples swayed back and fourth to her voice. I glanced around and saw Stefan sitting at the bar.

"I suppose I should be going Stefan." I said approaching him. "Chicago to crowded, especially with that big head of yours."

"That's not the only thing that's big sweetheart." Stefan laughed and turned in his seat. "But I suppose I should stay back. Rebekah might miss me too much."

"I'm sure I would get over it." she shot back. A small smile appearing on her face. "Are you sure you can't stay, Paulina? Even for a few more nights?" Rebekah wrapped her arm around mine. "We would love it if you stayed, right Nik?"

Slowly, the man sitting besides Stefan turned in his seat. "Of course sister." a smirk crawled onto his face. "Hello Paulina."

"Hello Niklaus."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**Ah! Two updates in one week! Praise the lord!**

**The next chapter will be the last 'flashback' chapter before we actually see Paulina in The Vampire Diaries timeline. **

**I'm still not sure where I want to put Paulina in what season. I have ideas for Season 2 but I want to jump right into Season 3.**

**Season 2 – Paulina would arrive in Mystic Falls to see Katherine**

**Season 3 – Paulina would arrive in Mystic Falls when Katherine calls to tell her about Klaus and Stefan's road trip to create more hybrids.**

**I love Paulina and Katherine together because they both get this comfort of family in each other. And I would love to have more scenes with them. **

**There isn't going to be any Elena bashing or Paulina taking Katherine's side in hating Elena. Every time she looks at a doppelganger Paulina see's Tatia. **

**Leave a review! Helps me update faster.**

**TinyDancer365: thank you for your kind words. I'm glad you are still reading it! Klaus getting jealous over Stefan would be hilarious. I wasn't going to have Paulina and Klaus meet at all until I actually wrote her in during season 2 or 3. But this just felt more right. It's been 900 years. Klaus never really saw her as a 'lover' when they were human but a 900 year old vampire Paulina might change that.**

**Anon: Thank you! I'm glad you liked it! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything. Same ol' same ol'. Rights belong to rightful owners who make lots of money. Blah blah blah.**

* * *

><p><strong>July 1922<strong>

**Chicago**

"Hello Niklaus." I turned my attention towards Rebekah. "I'm sorry to be a disappointment Rebekah." her smile fell off her face. "I have other places to be. When you are done being smothered by your overprotective brother, feel free to find me."

"Now now." Stefan interrupted, wrapping an arm around Niklaus' shoulder. "That's no way to talk to my brother." Nik grinned and starred back at me. "Come on. Since when does Paulina Pierce turn down the opportunity to have fun? If I do remember correctly, you and Katherine had a great time at the ball my father had for your arrival."

"Katherine?" Rebekah questioned. "Isn't that Tatia's doppelganger?"

"What were you doing with Katrina Petrova, Paulina?" Nik asked standing up.

I pushed a loose curl behind my ear. "I don't have to explain anything to you Niklaus. And if you had any humanity left in you, Stefan?" I shot a look between both men. "Niklaus wouldn't be a brother you wanted. He tends to kill his siblings."

"Then why are you alive?" Stefan asked.

"She's not family." Niklaus spoke through clenched teeth. "Not anymore."

Rebekah stepped towards and placed a hand onto Nik's chest. "Please brother, don't make her run off again." she looked over her shoulder and gave me a grin. "Not after we just found her."

Niklaus starred at his sister before he let a sigh escape. "My apologizes, Paulina. Please don't go."

"I know you're lying, Nik. You want nothing more than to grab that chair leg and plunge it into my heart."

A smirk crawled onto his face as he placed his hand upon my cheek. "There she is." and just as quick as it happened, he turned and sat back down at the bar.

"Fantastic." Rebekah squealed. "Come Paulina, you have to meet some of the band. They are bloody amazing."

"Why did you stay?" I placed my head on Stefan's shoulder as swayed back and forth to the music. "You seemed dead set on leaving, though I don't know why. Nik isn't that bad of a person, Paulina."

I glimpsed up at him and gave him a small smile. "Who do you fancy Stefan? Rebekah or Niklaus?" Stefan gave a sarcastic laugh. "Because deep down Stefan, I hope to find my Niklaus." I sighed and shook my head. "But it's impossible. Nine hundred years changes a person."

Stefan raised an eyebrow. "And what about you? What about the mysterious blue eyed Paulina? What is her story? You and Katherine are not really sisters, I take it."

I smiled. "No, Katherine and I are not really sisters."

"You look a lot a like. Same curly hair, same facial features. But those blue eyes are the only difference."

"My sister and Katherine look identical." I whispered. "But they are not the same in personality."

"Tell me about her." I raised an eyebrow. "Tell me about your sister, Paulina."

"She was bossy." I laughed. "After our mother died, it was her job to take care of our family. She would always use to be so upset when I would come home covered in dirt because Niklaus would somehow manage to convince to get into trouble." I smiled at the memory. "She had to grow up too fast. Tatia had a child out of wedlock. She was just a girl and all everyone saw in her was disappointment. I loved her. But I never told her that."

Stefan spun me. "Flip the switch." he whispered. "It's too hard to live with pain. Trust me."

"I'm not sure, Stefan." I looked over at Niklaus and Rebekah who sat at a booth, watching us with curious eyes. "When you're with Rebekah, I see a flicker of your humanity."

"She's amazing."

I nodded. "And I think she's finally getting jealous." I stopped dancing and unwrapped my arms from him. "It's always a pleasure, Mr. Salvator."

"The pleasure is all mine, Paulina." He turned his attention towards the siblings and held his arm out. "Shall we?"

As we approached the table, Rebekah's eyes lit up. "Stefan." she moved closer to Niklaus so Stefan could scoot in beside her. "How was your dance?" she asked me.

I sighed and sat beside Niklaus. "Delightful. I'm glad after 58 years, Stefan took my advice and sought help in the dancing field."

"I wasn't that bad."

"You were horrible, Stefan. If I wasn't a vampire, you would of broken all my toes." Stefan rolled his eyes and waved his hand for a waiter. "Don't get mad Stefan, I was just teasing."

"Yes Miss. Paulina."

I grinned.

"What brought you to Chicago?" Nik asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Kol."

Rebekah sighed. "Stefan, would you like to dance?" Without giving him an answer, she gave him a shove till he was standing and grabbed his hand, dragging him to the dance floor.

"Ah yes. Your travelling buddy. You know he keeps Bekah and I updated on you." He smirked. "Did he tell you that?"

"No." I crossed my arms and leaned back into the seat. "But it's Kol. He could never keep his mouth shut. But he's all I have."

Niklaus narrowed his eyes. "Why him? Why did you choose Kol?"

"He was scared."

"Of what?" Nik laughed. "He's an original. What is he afraid of?"

"That you would dagger him." I turned in my seat to face him. "I guess he was right to be afraid. How long will you wait this time Nik? Thirty? Fifty years?"

Nik leaned in closer, keeping contact with my eyes. "Longer." He whispered.

I shrunk back into my seat. "He talked about how much he hated you. But in the end, he always went back to you." I grabbed my drink and cradled it in my hand. "As much as he despised you for locking Elijah and Finn in boxes, you were always his big brother." I stole a glimpse at him from over the rim of my glass. Nik studied me. "He would always leave me to see how you were." and I took a drink.

"He was your lover."

I laughed. "No. He was the only family I had." and I placed the glass down on the table. "Eternity can be lonely."

"You should of stayed." he placed his hand onto mine. "You're welcomed back."

I slid my hand out from his grasp. "Once I left, I wasn't _allowed_ back." I watched him pull his hand back from the table and drop to his side. "You told me that."

Nik sighed and moved closer. "That was nine hundred years ago, Paulina."

I blinked and allowed a tear to roll down my cheek. "And it hurt everyday, Nik. I was alone and scared." I looked up at him. "And my best friend wasn't there for me."

"You were stubborn." he said through clenched teeth. "You pushed and pushed and pushed."

"You allowed me to walk away. You didn't come look for me."

"I gave you the chance. You turned it down sweetheart. Don't make me out to be the bad guy."

I leaned in closer. "Where is Kol then? Finn?" I raised an eyebrow. "Elijah?" I scoffed. "You are the bad guy, Nik. I'm only alive right now because if you dagger me, you would be rid of my forever." and I made a grab for my drink.

"But the temptation grows stronger and stronger each time you open your mouth, Paulina." Nik grabbed my chin and forced me to look at him. "Show me some respect. I am an original."

"All I see is a sad boy." I could feel his breath on my face. "Now let me go."

"THIS IS THE POLICE! THE CHICAGO POLICE!"**  
><strong>

Nik pulled me down as the bullets began to fly. The club went into panic as screams surrounded us. I glimpsed down beside my leg and leaned over, picking up a wooden bullet. I looked up at Nik. "It's Mikeal."

Niklaus jumped to his feet, pulling me with him. "Rebekah? Rebekah! Come on, we have to go sweetheart!" Nik grabbed Rebekah and pushed her into my arms. "Paulina, get her out."

"Stefan!" Rebekah cried, her hand reaching out for him.

"Go!"

I grabbed Rebekah's arm and began leading her out towards the back. "Come on, Bekah. Nik will take take care of everything."

"Why won't he leave us alone?" her voice cracked.

"It's simple. He want's to kill Nik and we won't let him." I began pacing, checking to make sure no one is around.

"After everything Niklaus has done to you," Rebekah whispered. "Why are you helping us."

I froze in my spot and turned around. "Because when I look at him, I still see the boy I fell in love with."

She nodded and leaned back. "I hope Stefan is alright."

I smiled and walked over to the truck, leaning against it. Waiting.

Niklaus marched out of the building, passing me as he opened the truck. "Hurry up ladies. Let's go."

"He'll be here in a second." Rebekah spoke, starring at the club longingly.

Nik slammed the door shut. "Do you want to die? We've been found. We need to leave."

"Not without Stefan!"

"Stefan's not coming." Nik sighed. "We have to disappear. He'll draw to much attention. Let him go."

With tears streaming down her face, Rebekah turned to face her brother. "What did you do?"

"Come on. We don't have any time for tantrums. Paulina, love, get in the truck." Nik motioned to the truck.

"Rebekah." I said softly. "Let's go. It's not safe."

"You don't get to speak! You haven't been running all these years!" she snapped. "I don't want to run anymore, Nik. All we do is run. I want to be with Stefan."

Nik stepped towards her. "Fine. Then choose. Him or me?" Rebekah stood still. "That's what I thought. Get in the truck, let's go." he walked passed me and opened the truck. "Paulina, darling get in."

"Goodbye Nik." Rebekah whispered and turned towards the club.

"Bekah." I sighed. "Please." I glanced up at Nik. His jaw clenched and in a blink he was standing in front of Rebekah. "Nik, don't!" He slowly backed away from his sister, who turned to look at me. A dagger in her heart. "Rebekah!" I cried.

Niklaus starred at me. "Get in the truck Paulina. It had to be done." I shook my head. "Get in the truck, now!"

"Go to hell, _Klaus._" I snapped.

"Paulina!" he yelled.

And in a flash, I was gone.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**Well. Well. Well. What do you guys think? **

**Regan1993: I'm glad you found the story ;) thank you for review. I updated as quick as I could!**

** 13: I think I'm going to start with season 3! So much yummy Originals in it! Thank you for the review!**

**C: Your review got my teary eyed! You're SUCH a sweetheart! I'm glad you love it! I was waiting for that review to ask about more of a description of Paulina. hehe. I didn't want to come right out and describe her but I hope I did my best in this chapter! She looks like the Elena and all of the other sassy dopple-ladies but with younger features and blue eyes. I know. Not that original. I can't wait for Paulina to meet Scooby Gang. **

**susl: thank you for your review! I was so excited about finally writing Klaus and Paulina together again :D**

**princesssnow510: no YOU'RE awesome.**

**ALSO, if you guys read the reviews. You'll see me. SheellbyT. Reviewing my own story. NO, I'm not a douchebag. I had my story in one tab and "Hellbound" by MidnightAngel30 in the other tab. Guess which one got the review saying "UPDATE UPDATE UPDATE" Total fail on my count. I iz ashamed. But really, go check out Hellbound. Give that girl love.**

**As always! Make sure to leave a review if you enjoyed with chapter! Favourite and follow so you know when I update! You can find me on tumblr at .com**

**NEXT CHAPTER IS SEASON 3 OH MY GOD OH MY GOD!**

**- SheellbyT**


End file.
